Should I Spend An Eternity Alone Instead?
by chanouthommis
Summary: When she arrived she didn't expect to find her like this or find her at all for that matter.  They both lost their mother and they both don't want to be alone.


This is something that popped up into my head after I saw the last episode. It was so sad and I felt sorry for Rebakah.  
>Please review and if you think it's worth continuing tell me because than I'll try.<br>Thank you for reading.

/ / / / / / / / / /

_Should I spend an eternity alone instead?_

It was a dark night and the cold breeze stroke Katherine's cheek. It felt good and she closed her eyes just a second to take in the moment. At those moments she realized she didn't appreciate life enough. Yes if she was lucky she had eternal life but it had no use if you didn't enjoy these little moments. A few hours earlier Katherine woke up lying on the floor of the tomb. She was confused and a bit scared. She remembered that Mikael bit her and that it was an painful experience. She had never felt how it was to be the prey and not the predator. The hurt she first felt when he bit her was over soon but before she drifted into unconsciousness a feeling of sensation came over her and she was sure that it could feel good to be fed on if it was done with passion and love, that wasn't the case here.

She tried to get up from the ground but she felt weak. She looked around and was relieved to see that Mikael wasn't there any more. In the corner she saw the blood bag where she tried to wake up this vampire sucking bastard with. She crawled over there and drank what was left of the red delicious liquid. It gave her strength back and she could stand up now, after that she found an probably innocent person and drank his blood that was better than what she drank before. It was always better when it was still warm. She willingly didn't drink too much so she wouldn't kill him. She compelled him to forget and ran of to the only place she could think of, the border house.

When she arrived she didn't expect to find her like this or find her at all for that matter. Rebekah was sitting on the ground crying. A wave of angst run through her body because she wasn't sure if Klaus was around somewhere too. She decided to stay but didn't approach her immediately. She waited a few minutes but Rebekah didn't stop crying and it made Katherine sad. She took the risk and walked towards her.

"Elena I thought I told you to go away enough now." Rebekah didn't look up and her tears kept coming.

Katherine came closer and looked at the blonde vampire. Suddenly Rebekah looked up with an aggressive expression on her face but Katherine didn't look away, Rebekah was confused at first but soon realized who she was looking at.

"Katerina Petrova." Rebekah's voice wasn't filled with venom or cruelty like Katherine expected.

Rebeka quickly restrained herself and stood up whipping away her tears. Katherine didn't move and strangely enough she didn't feel threatened or wasn't scared even though she knew Rebekah could kill her very fast.

"The first Petrova doppelgänger. This is the second time I see you now." She said when she walked to the fridge to take a bottle with blood. They met each other briefly back in 1492 less than a minute maybe. Katherine had walked in on Klaus arguing with her and Klaus introduced her to his sister but shortly after Rebekah left.

"Well its actually the third time I see you. In the 1920's I was hanging around in Chicago too."

"It was a risk for you to come so close to my brother. Why?"

Katherine didn't answer and sat down on the couch. She ignored Rebekah's stare and just looked into the burning fire. Rebekah sat down next to Katherine and offered her the bottle of blood. At first Katherine was sceptic about it but when Rebekah nodded she took the bottle and drank greedy.

"So why?"

"Stefan." Was her simple answer.

"Oh yes I remember the famous story about the Salvatore brothers." She said it with no ridicule behind it and Katherine liked that because it didn't feel like she was being judged.

"Stefan is quit liked by the ladies."

"Yes he is." Katherine laughed a bit.

It was silent for a while. Katherine wanted to ask why Rebekah was crying when she arrived but didn't know how she would react, she still took a change.

"Now it's my time to ask a question."

Rebekah was amused by the courage of the other vampire and it was visible on her face.

"Why were you crying?" She swallowed and waited.

"You won't understand."

"Try me." Katherine said with a friendly smile around her lips.

Again Rebekah was struck with Katherine's courage. Elena was also brave in her own way but Katherine did it in a different and more pleasant manner. To her own surprise Rebekah told the whole story like she did before to Elena. It was still difficult and she couldn't control her emotions but didn't really care. Katherine didn't interrupt her and didn't show any signs of impatience. Sometimes Rebekah felt Katherine looking at her and sometimes Katherine just stared into the fire. When Rebekah told the last part about Elena telling her Niklaus killed their mother Katherine had to catch her breath. The story was sad and she felt sorry for them and especially for her. This last part made Katherine feel a strong connection between them because now it seemed that they had a lot in common. Klaus killed his own mother and with that also Rebekah's and Klaus killed her mother too. Their is nothing worse than losing your family, Katherine knew because she lost all of them. The second thing she knew now was that they were just both girls who lost their mother too young and who had been through a lot and most of all they both didn't want to be alone.

"I'm sorry." It was the first time in a long time that Katherine meant it with all her heart.

"I'm sorry too for what my brother did to you."

They looked at each other with understanding and respect in their eyes.

"It's ok to be sad and cry you know."

"It just hurts so much." Rebekah said her voice breaking in the middle.

Katherine took a second chance tonight and placed her hand on Rebakah's and looked at her again.

"I know it does but sometimes it's good to feel. It keeps us holding on to that piece of humanity."

Katherine never saw the humanity in Klaus but now when she was looking in the eyes of his sister she saw it clearly.

"It's nice not to be alone."

Katherine smiled and remembered Mikael she knew Rebekah deserved to know he was free although she didn't know where he was, him being free was dangerous enough. For now she just wanted to sit here with Rebekah trying to fight the loneliness and then she would tell her.

"And Katerina tell me your story."

Katherine decided for herself that now Rebekah opened up to her she deserved the same from Katherine so she held on to Rebekah's hand and started to tell her story.


End file.
